I Missed When You Called Me Dai-chan
by Airise
Summary: She missed his play. He missed her called him with that voice and smile. Suck at writing summary. RnR


Note : I own nothing from KuroBasu. Just the OC

He's a guy. She's a girl. He's a star. She's an ordinary. Meet Aomine Daiki and Yagami Airi.

Aomine Daiki is your average guy – if you cut out the amazing feature of his tanned skin, monstrous strength, cocky-but-sexy smirk and of course, well-built body that doesn't even match his age. But who could be surprised anyways? He's the ace of the Kiseki no Sedai – the generation that overwhelms the Crownless Generals. Having such traits is just a normal thing for him anyways.

She's not that smart, but not as stupid as Aomine whom probably barely passed the entrance exam for Touo. The only reason he's here is just because he's great at basketball and nothing else. Her body size is average too – definitely far from Momoi Satsuki's. She didn't particularly like basketball neither hate it. But she wouldn't mind entertaining herself watching her brothers and Daiki play.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi Satsuki is yelling again, trying her best to get her lazy-ass childhood friend to practice. But as usual and predicted, she was turned down.

Aomine just yawned at the sight of Momoi. No matter how much he hates her yelling, he can't seem to get rid of her. And sometimes, he wonders if the fate hates him that much.

"Just be like Airi, Satsuki."

Yagami Airi – a childhood friend of both Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki. Unlike Satsuki, she hardly cares about Aomine. But that doesn't mean she would let Aomine insults her freely.

"He didn't come again?" Airi put her bag on her desk before having a seat. This has been her constant routine – hearing Satsuki complains about Daiki daily. Not to mention, ever since he won against Kise in the inter-high, he becomes an even more annoying person. Saying things like the-only-one-who-can-beat-me-is-myself everytime Satsuki asks him to come to practice, it really makes her wanna punch him in the guts.

Satsuki rested her head on her desk, tired. "If only there's something that can make him motivated about basketball again."

Right on cue, the bell rings. Everyone go back to their place. Airi just let her minds wonder. She obviously couldn't care less about what the teacher is saying.

Motivation eh?

Despite moving to America five years ago, she knows what happened to Daiki. She knows about the Kiseki no Sedai all too well. Satsuki may be exaggerating about a lot of things but she knows that Satsuki would never lie when it comes to Daiki. They are a contrast to each other but their bond is stronger than a blood-related siblings.

She still remembers how his face is so innocent. He seems to be having the world when he's playing basketball. She knows he'll be stronger than he ever was. But she never thought that would get to his head and loses the interest he has in basketball once.

Satsuki sighed at the end of the lesson. This is tiring. "Airi-chan~" Satsuki cooed. "Will you watch our next match?"

Airi just smiled. "Let me think about it. Bye Tsuki." She waved and then disappeared into thin air.

On her way back, her mind still wonders about whether to go to the match or not. Surely, she can see Aomine plays again, but at the same time, she highly doubt whether it'll worth it. Watching that guy play with an attitude i'm-the-strongest-and-nobody-can-beat-me is pissing every single fibre in her.

"Yo Airi~"

Upon hearing that, she stopped her track. The sight of a certain red-haired and impassive face greeted her.

"Taiga. Tetsu." Her eyes spot the ball that Taiga's holding. "I take it as you're going to practice."

Taiga smiled. "Yup. And this time, we're gonna beat that Aomine!" His eyes full with fire.

"Will you watch our match, Airi-san?"

"I'll think about it." Was her only reply.

The day of the match

She stands rather far than most of the spectators. So far, she had been devoured four lollipop – each with different kinds of flavours. And this is the fifth. Feeling something vibrating in her pocket, she reached for her cell to read the text message.

_Wanna meet up?_

After replying, her eyes travel back to where her attention previously. The court. Touo and Seirin are both getting ready. Oh. He's here. For a little bit, Airi's impressed. Knowing Daiki and their last encounter with Seirin, she thought he won't show up until the second half.

"You surprised me, Ai-chan."

She didn't even care about that voice. She knows who it is anyways. "Cheering for Taiga, Tatsu?"

Himuro Tatsuya just smiled. Along with him is another Kiseki no Sedai – Murasakibara Atsushi. His purple hair and lazy eyes – that's really distinctive.

"Hey you!" Murasakibara has been stared at her lips now. "What's that in your mouth?"

Airi sweatdropped. Reaching for her pocket, she gives her last lollipop to Atsushi. "There you go."

Needless to say, Atsushi is very contented. Of course, he's starting to like Airi.

"Whom are you cheering for?" Himuro's asking the girl. "The childhood friend, Aomine Daiki or your brother, Kagami Taiga?"

Brother huh? Taiga protected her back then when got bullied since she's new at the place. Along with Tatsuya, both of them forced her to join this sibling nonsense whatsoever.

"This is sure one heated match~" Tatsuya smiled at the court. He seriously never expected Taiga would last this long against the ace of Kiseki no Sedai.

"Seems like they're on par."

He must be getting Alex to teach him. "What a drastic thing to do."

Airi gives no response to that. She knows what Himuro means. Surely, this is one hell of a match. The players sweating like crazy. But at least, it's better than they do run-and-gun. Both Taiga and Tetsu are surely a good combo. They can support each other well. Just like how Daiki and Tetsu was. Except that, Daiki's doing all the attack.

"Tatsu." She pushed her falling hair behind. "Who do you think will prevail?"

"I can't imagine Mine-chin will lose." Atsushi spoke out of nowhere.

"But I can't imagine Taiga will lose to the same opponent twice."

The last ring of the bell means that time's up. With the combination of both Kuroko and Kagami, Seirin prevailed 101-100.

"Eh~ They managed to win." Himuro turns to face Airi. "This means…they'll be facing us next." If they can win their next two matches, of course.

Airi's eyes fixed on Tetsu and Daiki. Seeing the usual bump-fist ritual among those two, she smiled lightly. Looks like Daiki finally acknowledge Tetsu's play.

* * *

"So, you finally decided to train."

Daiki got up from his position. "You were watching." He scratched the back of his head. "Who could've thought I'd lost?"

"That was a great game." Airi comes out from the shadow and took a seat beside Daiki.

"I'm tired." Daiki sighed. But his eyes widened three seconds later. "A-Airi."

Her arms wrapped around his torso. Resting her head on his back, Daiki can feel Airi's breathe, which slightly stunned him. "Oi! Are you okay?" What's with the sudden attitude?

"I'm glad." Daiki's eyes widened. "The old Dai-chan returned." How I missed your play.

Daiki calmed down. With one swift moment, he grabbed Airi to face him in the eyes. "You haven't called me Dai-chan since we reunited."

"So?" Airi bravely stares back into the male's eyes.

Without any warning, he crashed his lips on hers. After what seemingly like an eternity, Daiki broke the kiss. "Don't you dare contact Kagami again. You're mine now."

Airi mentally facepalm. "First, he is my brother. Second, just admit you missed me calling you Dai-chan." Airi smirked evilly.

And that night is filled with their stupid but warmth bickering.


End file.
